MLP:FiM - One Night (ShyDash)
by SinnySunshine
Summary: One night can change everything. Like the one after the applewine-celebration at Sweet Apple Acres when everyone drank a little too much and Fluttershy spent the night at Rainbow's home. (...) (Rated M for later chapters... The first only includes consumption of alcohol and talking about someone stripping.)
1. Chapter 1

**MLP: Friendship is Magic – One Night**

* * *

Genre: Romance

Ship: Fluttershy/Rainbow Dash

Author: SinnySunshine (Sinystra)

Language: English

Disclaimer: Original Characters © Hasbro and Lauren Faust, Story © Sinystra

Short Explanation: In my stories the characters from MLP are not ponies. I write about them as kind of 'magic humans', they have human bodies, no cutiemarks, but pegasi have wings and unicorns have their horns. All of them have a normal human skintone (not like it's in the Equestria Girls movies). If you don't like that imagination, ignore it, create your own or don't read, okay? Thank you.

Too, it's a fanfiction – that means that in that case the characters might be a bit different to the characters in the show. Of course I want to write them as believable as possible but it may happen!

Also: I have to admit that english is NOT my native language. If there are grammatical mistakes I am really sorry, I will work on it. I hope the story is still readable – it's an exercise for me to write in english.

* * *

Maybe you like it. :)

Here we go~

* * *

 **Chapter One: Applewine**

'Just try it one time' the voices still remained in her ears. 'How do you want to know if you don't like it – if you never try'. 'Come on, don't be such a coward!'.

Inside her head was a total mess and a swirl out of all the voices of her friends and colorful bubbles. Fluttershy swore to herself in a clear moment to never even take a look at something alcoholic ever again.

Applewine-celebration… of course everyone wanted to celebrate the end oft he yearly applewine-production together with Applejack and her family, but for some reason it never got out of hand as much as this time.

Nearly the whole village had been present at Sweet Apple Acres and had celebrated the day, and later the night, copiously. Of course with a huge consumption of the promoted drink.

AJ, a little tipsy herself, had insisted that absolutely everyone should try it, because this time they had used a new recipe. Pinkie of course had been very excited of course very early and had started to dance on tables – not that anyone would have expected anything else from her. But it seemed that because of the raised blood-alcohol everyone had been carried along more than normally.

Even Twilight and Rarity had been way more frisky than usual.

Fluttershy had found all of that very nice indeed, because everyone seemed to have fun, but she had not trusted that pretty golden glimmering fluid herself…

She would have liked casual juice a lot more. But at one point during the evening Pinkie and Rainbow Dash did manage to make her drink one cup of it.

One had lead to the second, the second to the third – and then the moment had come in which she was as lived up as everyone else and danced around. Yes, her, Fluttershy, was dancing.

Her clumsiness though had also raised through the enjoyment of drinking the wine, and so the inevitable had happened.

She had tripped, bumped into a table and had then lain on the floor without any orientation.

Until Rainbow had bended over her, as she remembered now.

As Fluttershy hadn't been able to answer immediately, she had pulled her up, and as she had realized that the girl couldn't stand alone, she had lifted her up, carried her in her arms and left the party.

Fluttershy did fall asleep in these arms; at least she thought to remember something like that.

And now it still felt like everything was spinning around her. Carefully she tried to open her eyes.

It wasn't completely dark inside the room, the stars and the moon shined through the window – somehow they seemed to be closer than usual. Fluttershy realized that the contours around her didn't look like her own home. At once, her heart started to beat faster.

Where was she? What should she do now?

Very slowly she sat up and pulled the blanket – she just realized that she was lying in a bed – up to her nose. Everything inside that room was somehow round and had soft corners, like… clouds?! Now she could see where she was. It was Rainbow Dash's sleeping room.

Fluttershy took a deep breath of relief and let the blanket down a bit. She blinked a few times to fight the dizzyness she still felt and then shookher head slowly. Applewine – never again! She was sure about that.

Still one question remained. Why did Rainbow bring her to her place? And where was she? Fluttershy thought that maybe the other pegasus-girl returned to the party. She surely must have had a lot of fun there… and she had to leave just because of her. Immediately she started to feel guilty.

"Hey, you're awake." Fluttershy winced a little. "Uhm, yes… I am sorry that you had to take me away from there…" She looked at the door. Rainbow Dash was resting her back at the door frame, her colorful hair casually tied into a ponytail and wearing a slightly lend out top and shorts. The light blue wings were half folded and she held an open can of cherry juice in her hand, from which she just took a sip.

"No problem, I've had enough of that kindergarden anyway… Rarity started to strip right before we left, and at least this way I can escape that drama tomorrow by saying that I have to take care of you…"

She stretched her back a little and yawned, then put the can at a shelf right besides her. A lot of CDs were laying there in a total disarrangement. She then walked through the room in the direction of the bed.

Fluttershy gulped when she thought of Rarity and how bad the unicorn-girl would feel the next day.

"Are you feeling better by the way, or are you still as ditsy as before?" Rainbow bent over her a little and looked into Fluttershy's face sceptically. "W- why? What happened actually?" asked the rosy haired girl and blushed a little in embarrassment. She hoped that she wasn't acting too weird.

"Well, you, as not to expect otherwise, fell and bumped into a table… looked very funny." Rainbow chuckled a little and smirked at her. "You should notice – or no headache?" She raised her hand and poked against Fluttershy's forehead. Immediately a sharp pain flashed through her head. "Ouch…" She mumbled and touched that place herself. A patch stuck there.

"Aw, sorry, I totally forgot that you are such a sissy." Rainbow smirked again and straightened up again. "And now move, I want to sleep." Fluttershy looked at the blanket. She always thought it was mean if Rainbow Dash called her something like that, but had to admit that she was somehow right actually…

She moved a bit closer to the wall. "I- I can go home as well…" "Nah, you'll probably run into a tree or something like that on the way. The bed is big enough, you can stay for the night." Rainbow yawned one more time, lifted the blanket and climbed onto the soft matress.

Fluttershy realized that she only wore her shirt and her underwear, similar to the other girl, and started to feel a little more uncomfortable instantly. Not because of her, she always felt safe in her best friend's presence.

But she hoped that Rainbow didn't just pretend that the situation didn't matter to her and was actually bugged by her wasting space here.

"Don't take the whole blanket, Fluttershy!" "Oh… I'm sorry." Fluttershy let go of the blanket she had been holding very tightly without noticing. Rainbow snuggled herself into the pillows besides her.

Fluttershy thought of all the years she knew the other girl now. Strange – she never slept over here since they both were kids.

"Maybe the applewine wasn't that bad for you." Rainbow said with a third yawn. "How… what do you mean by that, Rainbow?" "You weren't as stiff and tense as you usually are every day. But well, that won't change, I guess. That's just you." The girl with the rainbow colored hair turned around and pulled her part of the blanket over herself.

Fluttershy was laying down into the pillows again, too. In the darkness she could only see the contours of Rainbow's shoulders, who was laying with the back to her now. Sometimes… no, actually very often she wished that she wouldn't be the way she was… but rather more like someone who would be accepted and taken serious by Rainbow.

Actually Fluttershy was the older one, but next to Rainbow she always looked like… actually like nothing. It wasn't surprising that Rainbow would always just see her as the frightened little kid someone had to take care of or had to defend.

Without realizing it, she sighed and closed her eyes. A heavy movement on the mattress made her open her eyes again. Rainbow turned over to her. "What's the matter, Fluttershy?" Fluttershy looked directly into big, suspicious looking eyes, of which she knew that they were a deep pink color, and which even in the dark seemed to glow a little.

And exactly those eyes were now only centimeters away from her. "Uhm… nothing?" "Why are you sighing then? Still headache?" "No…" "Tell me if something is wrong, okay?" "O- okay, Rainbow…"

Rainbow leaned her head a little to the left, seemed to think for a second, then raised her arm and placed it around Fluttershy's shoulders. That one was way to suprised about that to react and let the other girl pull her slightly to her. "Good night." "…good night…" mumbled the rosay-haired girl and felt her face turning a little red, which was luckily not visible due to the lighting conditions.

She sensed Rainbows body close beside her, the warmth of it reached her. Some of the feathers of the light blue wings touched her softly and she realized that she got slight goose bumbs. Rainbows hairtips tickled her neck a little. Fluttershy was afraid to even breathe. Her headache stopped completely, but instead her stomach started to feel strange. Somehow tingly.

She didn't know how much time they spent in this position, so close to each other…

"You're not asleep yet, aren't you?"

Fluttershy gulped. "…no…" Again Rainbow Dash moved so quick that Fluttershy didn't realize what she did until she was half above her, the hands placed left and right besides her face into the soft pillows.

"Do you have a problem with me lately, Shy?" she asked with an angry undertone. Fluttershy would have liked to hide behind something, but in that situation it was not possible. She started to shake a little.

"No... w- why do you think that, Dash..?" "Well, you know, you get completely stiff if I touch you in any way, you start to shake if I get close to you… Or would you say that's normal, huh? For me it looks more like you don't like me being around you. And now were're not kids anymore, you don't have to be nice all the time, and you know me well enough to not be afraid. So you can tell me, you know?!"

Why did she get it so wrong… Fluttershys eyes started to fill with tears. How should she explain that it wasn't as it seemed to the other girl? Of course she liked her presence. Maybe more than the presence of any other person. And exactly because oft hat she was so afraid that Dash would still think of her as… yes, as she said before, a 'sissy'. And obviously she did.

So how should she explain it that way when it was a fact that she actually was afraid? She would just confirm that picture of herself. In that situation it was hard for her to even speak a single word.

"N- no, it's not like that…" She finally wispered. "How is it then? What's your problem?" Rainbows breath touched Fluttershy's face gently. The lend out top she wore slipped off her shoulder. The naked skin of her arm touched Fluttershy's skin where her shirt had slid up a bit when she laid down before.

"I- I…" What was she about to say actually? She didn't know herself. She only knew that she liked to be with Rainbow… that she felt bad when she couldn't be around her, felt alone and sad. And that she wasn't able in any case to catch a clear thought in that kind of situation.

"Yes? What?" Rainbows voice sounded more and more angry. She had always been impatient, that never changed. And when facing Fluttershy she always got aggressive very fast… It was the rosy haired girl's insecurity and her fear of everything that she did not understand, and that made her furious.

Fluttershy noticed how one tear escaped her eye. Why couldn't she have only half of the self-confidence as normal people had? She hated being afraid.

"Are you blubbering?" An irritated sigh. "I didn't do anything to you, did I?" "B- but…" "Forget it… it's okay, you can sleep on the couch or anywhere, if…" Rainbow sat up and turned away from her. "…if it bothers you that much to sleep in the same bed as me."

Fluttershy wasn't totally aware of what she was doing, as she sat up too, raised her arms and hugged the other girl from behind. "No… I… it doesn't bother me. I- I like to be near y- you…" She pressed her face on Rainbows shoulder, hid it between the colorful wisps of hair. "…please… don't be mad at me…" For a moment, Rainbow sat still, then she turned around and grabbed Fluttershy's wrists. "What… should I think about that, now?"

The anger had nearly disappeared completely out of her voice. Fluttershy respired relieved. She looked down and searched for a little bit courage. "I… I just want you to know, that I… I like you, and…" she started and stopped then. "And?" Again Rainbow looked at her with the head leaned a bit left. "And… I don't want to be where you are not…" Fluttershy's voice got lower and then she stopped. She didn't know how to phrase it in any other way.

"So… it's not that you don't like me anymore, but… you do like me? A lot?" Relieved, Fluttershy nodded immediately. "I-" But she got interrupted. Rainbow Dash turned to her, bend over with that swiftness only she possessed in everything she did and let her lips touch the lips of the other girl.

It was quiet in the bedroom. Fluttershy didn't know if seconds or hours passed. She felt the warmth of Rainbows lips. Like paralyzed she sat on the bed, while her best friend, was still … kissing… her…

* * *

To be continued..?

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please tell me about mistakes I made (in a polite way) and if you maybe liked it..? (And if not, why?) :)

Should I continue..?

(...)


	2. Chapter 2

**MLP: Friendship is Magic – One Night  
**

* * *

Genre: Romance  
Ship: Fluttershy/Rainbow Dash  
Author: Sinystra  
Language: English  
Disclaimer: Original Characters © Hasbro and Lauren Faust, Story © Sinystra

Short Explanation: In my stories the characters from MLP are not ponies. I write about them as kind of 'magic humans', they have human bodies, no cutiemarks, but pegasi have wings and unicorns have their horns. All of them have a normal human skintone (not like it's in the Equestria Girls movies). If you don't like that imagination, ignore it, create your own or don't read, okay? Thank you.  
Too, it's a fanfiction – that means that in that case the characters might be a bit different to the characters in the show. Of course I want to write them as believable as possible but it may happen!

Also: I want to say that english is NOT my native language. If there are grammatical mistakes I am really sorry, I will work on it. Please feel free to tell me about them. I hope the story is still readable – it's an exercise for me to write in english.

* * *

The second chapter is not like the first one translated from german, so it may be a bit better written..? I would love to get some (constructive) feedback!

Here we go~

* * *

 **Chapter Two – Uncharted**

Eventually Rainbow drew back. Silence. "Not good?" she asked then. Something different was in her voice now, Fluttershy didn't recognize what… she never heard that kind of tone from Rainbow before.

"I- I… uhm…" What should she say? She didn't even know what to do before… how should she know now?

"Because we're both girls? Is that the problem?" Rainbows voice sounded more thoughtful, but still with that strange undertone. She raised one hand and touched Fluttershy cheek gently.

"Nevermind. I just wanted to try that kind of thing. Just forget about it." she then said quickly and stood up from the bed. She stretched. "I mean… sometimes one tries stuff like that… and it's not as if one of us has a boyfriend or something like that…"

"…Dash…" Fluttershy said quietly. "What?" "A- actually…" "Yes, what?" "… I liked… it…"

Rainbow looked at her. "You did?" "Uhm… yes, I guess…" Again it was silent. Before Rainbow could start to speak again, Fluttershy stood up from the bed, too. "It's just, that…" She took a deep breath and looked at the floor. A hand touched her chin and lifted it, forced it in a gentle way to look up and into Rainbow's eyes. "What is it? Tell me."

"…I… I don't want you to think of me as… a sissy… as someone you can't take serious… I know I am afraid of a lot of things, but what scares me the most is that you could… that you would…" Fluttershy spoke fast so she would not lose the courage, but Rainbow interrupted her again. "Stop it, Shy." she stopped. Rainbow stepped to her and hugged her. It had been ages since she did that for the last time – grouphugs with their friends excluded – and back then they were younger.

"You knew me and how I talk! As if I would mean that serious – you should know that I don't think of you like that." She looked into Fluttershy's eyes again. "I know that you are very brave inside. Not everyone wears that part of his attitude outside, and…" She ended the hug, but left one arm wrapped around Fluttershy's shoulders while she stroke trough her hair with the now free hand and smirked, "…not everyone can always be as awesome as me on the outside!"

Fluttershy had to smile a little. "…well… it was just that…" she started, but realized a moment later that it was really hard to finish a sentence while talking to Rainbow Dash in general. "Buuut, what you said sooner, wait, wait… you said that you like me! And that you liked the kiss!" The rainbow haired girl lifted one of her eyebrows and looked straight into Fluttershy's eyes.

Now Fluttershy was sure that there was a glowing in that deep pink. "Uhm… yes, I guess…" she tried to answer, but Rainbow, fast as always, pushed her a little, so that she fell back onto the bed again.

"Then – let's do it again!" Before Fluttershy could say or do something, Rainbow kissed her again. This time the kiss lasted longer and felt even warmer than the first one.

Fluttershy could taste a rest of the cherry juice Rainbow drank earlier, but besides that there was another taste, completely new to her, but good. Rainbow was laying half on top of her so Fluttershy couldn't move a lot, but it felt strangely fine for her.

"You liked that one, too?" Rainbow asked after she stopped kissing the other girl and smiled at her. "…I guess…" "So, that means I am a good kisser, right?" Rainbow sat next to Fluttershy who was still laying were she pushed her and chuckled. "I guess?" Fluttershy answered again and sat up slowly, too. She felt strange because of what was happening, but not in a negative way.

"That was your first kiss, wasn't it, Shy?" Rainbow asked and looked at her. "…uhm, yes. It was." the rosy-haired girl said and started plucking on the corner of the blanket.

"Mh… I'm sorry about that." Rainbow said and she actually looked like she was, the smile was gone. "But it was my first one, too. If that helps." she added.

"Really?" Fluttershy looked at her surprised. "But I thought when you were dating Soarin last year, you…" Rainbow made a gesture as if she was throwing something away. "Naw. We were out a few times and it was all fun and stuff, but he's totally in love with Spitfire – just didn't notice it yet. Soarin and me were never a couple." She sighed. "Sure, I maybe had a little crush on him, but I guess that was just because of that whole Wonderbolt-thing, you know."

Fluttershy made big eyes. "I can't believe it – you never kissed someone?" "As I said! Would I lie to you?" Rainbow laughed. "Well, actually…" Fluttershy began, "Nah! About such a thing! I would not lie to you about such a thing, it actually isn't kind of a big deal, is it? After all?" Fluttershy frowned a bit. "Uhm, I don't know. It isn't?"

Rainbow sighed and let herself fall backwards into the soft pillows.

"I guess not, at our age? I mean, it's normal to have dates and relationships… Twilight's with Flash, even if she's not admitting it, Cadence and Shining are married, AJ is dating that guy, what was his name again..? Ah, not important."

"Well… but…" Fluttershy didn't really know how to phrase her thoughts. Everything was spinning inside her head again, but in another way than because of the wine before.

She just got her first kiss, but not from a prince in a polished armor like she somehow imagined when she thought about it as a child, but from… She looked at Rainbow Dash and was about to think the words 'a princess'. Then she imagined how Rainbow would laugh at her if she knew her thoughts at that moment.

"What is it? What are you thinking?" Rainbow asked quietly, she sounded as if she was thinking about something, too. "Uhm, I…" Again she couldn't finish her sentence. "Hey, we could start dating, you know?" Fluttershy forgot immediately what she was about to say. "…d-dating?" The rainbow-haired girl turned her head and looked at her. "Yes… well… you know, I liked the kisses, and you did, too, maybe we should figure out what that thing with us could become…" she said slowly, as if she thought about every single word before pronouncing it.

Fluttershy felt joy about that thought at first, but at once fear overcame her. "Rainbow Dash… we… we are both girls…" Her voice sounded shivery as she imagined how everyone would react to her and Rainbow dating… "Yes, I know…" Rainbow Dash looked at the ceiling. She sighed. "Well, I think in my case nobody would be surprised, half of the people already think I'm a lesbian." Something bitter resonated in her voice.

Fluttershy grabbed her hand. "You say that like it's a bad thing! I mean… I… uhm… of course it's not, it's just that…" Rainbow let her take her hand and looked at it. "But you don't want to be called one, right?" Fluttershy remained silent. "Me neither, but not because I would be ashamed. If I was a lesbian, it would be okay, you know. But I really had crushes on guys and imagined relationships and… more." She shrugged her shoulders.

"It's just that I had all of that with girls, too. I guess I just don't want to determine myself. I don't care what gender someone has, after all I fall in love with the person and not the gender. And I hate it to get judged by people if they don't even know anything about me or my life. I hate those people who always have to put everything inside their boxes…" Suddenly she sat up.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash likes sport, she is self-confident and sometimes rude and says what she's thinking, not interested in jewellery or frilly clothes and is not drooling after every hot guy – she must be a lesbian, or maybe even better: she wants to be a boy herself! And of course such a lesbian couldn't let her fingers off her best friend!" she shouted out in a slightly pitched voice as if she wanted to imitate someone.

"As if there wasn't more than one way to be a girl!"

Fluttershy winced. Obviously Rainbow has had a few drinks at the celebration, too.

"…Dash…" Rainbow looked at her. "Sorry. That's not your fault. But I get it if you don't want the people to gossip…" she shook her head.

"No, wait." Fluttershy grabbed Rainbows hand a little tighter. Rainbow stopped to talk. "…you are right… I am afraid of what everyone is gonna say…" Fluttershy took a deep breath. Finally one of her thoughts got clear and she felt a little ashamed of bringing up that topic at all.

"…I never thought of beeing with another girl, you know. I always liked you and liked it to be around you, but this… this is new for me… and I am afraid, yes…" Rainbow said nothing and let her speak, exceptional.

"But if you are with me, I can fight that fear. It always was like that. I… uhm… I liked the feeling of being so close to you… and I don't want to let my fear hold me back…" Fluttershy leaned forward and this time it was her beginning the kiss. Rainbow seemed a bit surprised but responded it immediately. She wrapped her arms around Fluttershy and pulled the other girl closer to herself.

"Let's make an agreement, Shy." she wispered when they ended the kissing. Their faces were just a breath away from each other. "Which kind of aggreement?" Fluttershy asked, she felt that her face must have been completely red and her heart beat faster as if when she had to give that speech in front of the whole village a few weeks ago again.

"We continue this…" Rainbow kissed her again, but this time only for half a second. "But we won't show or tell anyone until you're ready… until we're ready, okay?" Fluttershy nod. "Okay." Rainbow smiled and again there was that glowing in her magenta-colored eyes Fluttershy could even see in the dark.

"Well, then…" She let herself fall backwards once more and pulled Fluttershy with her. "…let's continue…"

They were laying besides each other, facing, and although it was mostly dark they stopped and looked into the eyes of the other one for an instant.

Rainbow's lips were soft and she seemed to be careful in an unfamiliar way as she now not only started to kiss Fluttershy on hers, but also kissed her cheeks and her neck. Her hands went down to Fluttershy's hips and stroke her skin gently while pushing her shirt slowly upwards.

"Is that okay?" Rainbow Dash asked and Fluttershy sensed her warm breath touching her neck's skin as she spoke. She nod. "Y- yes. It feels… good…" "That's great, because I've no idea what I'm doing."

Fluttershy had to remember what the other girl said before – that it was her first kiss, too, and so this situation had to be the first kind of a situation like this for her as well.

Maybe the remaining applewine played its part, too, as Fluttershy raised her hand and stroke through Rainbows hair, removing the tie and setting the colorful streaks free.

When Rainbow's hands slid slowly above her skin at her waist she didn't panic as she expected from herself but started to feel an entire new kind of relief. It felt pleasant and calming, and somehow Fluttershy saw her fears getting smaller and smaller.

Rainbow moved once again and climbed above her, placing her hands left and right besides Fluttershy's upper part of the body now. She kissed her on the lips again, and this time she opened her mouth a bit and let her tongue touch Fluttershy's lips cautiously but also a little claiming.

The rosy haired girl hoped that she did what Rainbow wanted as she opened her lips a bit, but it seemed so. Rainbow let her tongue slowly slip to Fluttershy's and started to rub it slightly and still a bit insecure, as if she were ready to back off at any moment.

It felt new and somehow strange, but good. Fluttershy could taste more of the flavor she noticed before, a little bit of cherries, too, but mostly it was just Rainbow Dash. She could not remember if she ever tasted something comparable.

She started to reply the things Rainbow was doing with her tongue, or tried it, and immediately Rainbow's movements got faster and more confident.

Fluttershy wrapped her arms around Rainbow and tried to pull her closer slightly. Following that pull, Rainbow let herself sink down so she was laying completely on top of Fluttershy's body now, her ellbows placed left and right of it and her hands next to her face.

The kiss got deeper and more intense. Rainbow started to let her fingers stroke through the silky hair of the other girl, consistently touching her cheeks gently.

Fluttershy let her fingers slid over Rainbow's back, the top the girl wore did not really cover much of her skin anymore. Rainbow's skin felt even and flawless, but soft too. Fluttershy knew that her friend was not heavily tanned, but because she always flew above every cloud her skin was something a magazine Fluttershy once read described as 'sunkissed'.

Although Fluttershy spent most of her time outside with the animals she took care of she still had a relatively bright skintone; maybe because she was in the forest mostly, were the trees were like a shelter from the sunrays.

As Fluttershy touched Rainbow's skin she immediately had to think about that magazine-description and she liked the thought of Rainbow's warmth as the warmth oft he sun.

Rainbow's hands moved again to Fluttershy's waist and touched her under the shirt she wore. She did not stop kissing while she pushed the shirt more upwards until she reached Fluttershy's bra.

She ended the kiss und looked into the turquoise eyes oft he other girl once more. "…Dash…" Fluttershy said hushed.

"Hm?" "I thought about it… I, uhm, please, don't get me wrong, I like that… but I know that we both drank some of that wine and I would like to experience those feelings… without it…" She stroke through Rainbow's hair and touched her cheek carefully.

"…is… is that okay with you..?"

Rainbow shrugged. "Well, althought I am not the patient type usually I think that you're right actually." She laid down next to Fluttershy and pulled the blanket above the two of them.

While she kissed her one last time she wrapped her arms around the rosy-haired girl and then snuggled up to her. Fluttershy smiled and took one of Rainbow's hands in hers.

"Good night, Dash." She said and closed her eyes. "Nice dreams." Rainbow's voice said, followed by a yawn. It did not last long until both girls fell asleep.

* * *

To be continued..?

* * *

Thank you for reading!

I would appreciate every (constructive and polite) feedback!

(...)


End file.
